The purpose of this study is to determine the highest tolerable dose of the investigational drug PNU-83757, and also to determine the blood level of the drug after injection. The secondary objectives are to 1) determine the systemic pharmacokinetics parameters of PNU-83757; 2) assess the linearity of the pharmacokinetics; and 3) collect data on the safety of the drug.